Toronto Here We Come
by CaseyK1234
Summary: When Derek, Casey and the rest of the VenturiMacDonalds move to Toronto, not everybody is happy with decision. Will they be able to finally accept Toronto as their new home? Life With Derek and Degrassi crossover
1. The Move

Toronto Here We Come

Chapter 1

"Derek!! Come on, if you don't hurry up mom and George will leave with out us", Casey yelled to here step-brother as she hopped down the stairs, two at a time

For the past few weeks, the Venturi-MacDonald home had been full of chaos. It was probably because in a day or two, it wouldn't be their house anymore. That's right, they were moving. All the way to Toronto. That would mean that Casey, Lizzie, Derek, Edwin, and Marti would all have to start at a new school, make new friends, and basically have to start all over again.

"I'll be there in a minute, calm down", Derek yelled right back

Out of everyone in the house, Derek was taking the move the worst. To him, it wasn't fair: 'He was the most popular guy in school, with the most amazing friends. Why should he have to give that up?' That question continued to run through his head as he trudged out of his room for the last time and stalked down the stairs.

"You ready", Casey asked as she watched Derek, who was staring around at the living room trying to pin-point the exact spot where his chair used to be.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he sighed, snapping out of his trance and saying one last goodbye to the place he used to call home.

"Okay then, let's go", Casey said as she lead the way out of the house and towards her step-dad's brand new Jeep Commander with third seating.

She hopped in the second row with Lizzie and Marti, while Derek went all the way to the back of the car, where Edwin was sitting.

"Hey D, I know that this is hard for you and all, but blah blah blah blah blah blah"

That was when Derek zoned out. He didn't mean to ignore his little brother, but thinking about the fact that he was leaving London was tough. No more Sam, no more Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. He would even miss Emily, who was literally crying hysterically when she found out that Derek and Casey were moving.

He was suddenly taken out of his daydreaming state when he felt the car stop.

"We're here", George and Nora shouted in unison, their voices full of enthusiasm.

"Whoopee" The kids said dully as they made their way out the car and towards their new "home".

The house was a colonial with a mixture of brick and cream side paneling. It had six bedrooms, which meant that everyone would have their own room and 3 ½ bathrooms. The house had a nice charm to it that made it feel warm and home-like.

"I like it", Marti approved as she ran up to the house and entered it.

"Me too", Casey agreed as she followed her step-sister's example and entered the house as well.

"Same here", Lizzie and Edwin replied as they also disappeared into the house

The last one to leave was Derek, who simply replied, "It's alright, I guess", and entered the house.

George and Nora sighed at the fact that their children didn't love the new house as much as they did, but then went to join the rest of their family inside.

After they had dinner, each child went upstairs to claim their room, and then moved everything into it to make it feel less empty.

As Casey put the final touches up in her room, she layed in her bed and thought. She thought about school, which she would be starting in two days at a school called Degrassi Community School with Derek, and she thought about how much she missed her friends: Emily and Kendra. With all of these thoughts rushing through her head, she soon fell asleep and had a dream about London. When she awoke, she was in tears.


	2. Metting Manny, Emma, and Sabrina

a/n : Sorry guys. I've been so overwhelmed lately. My dance school is having a Christmas recital so I've been having some crazy long rehearsals. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Casey

Disclaimer- I do not own LwD or Degrassi, cause if I did there would be a crossover by now

Chapter 2

As Casey descended the stairs and entered the kitchen she found a note left by her mom that read:

_Casey, George and I decided to take Derek, Marti, and Edwin to the ice rink they have here. We asked Lizzie if she wanted to come but she said no, and we figured that you would probably want to relax and get to know some of the people that live here. Anyway, I'll see you soon. Love ya!_

_Mom_

"This is perfect," Casey thought to herself, "I better wake Lizzie and tell her to get dressed so we can hang out"

Just as she was about to climb the stairs to get her younger sibling, the doorbell rang. When she answered it she saw two girls: one that had had curly, light brown hair and one that had straight blonde hair

"Hi,", the blonde one said, extending here hand, " I'm Emma Nelson"

"And I'm Manuella Santos, but everyone calls me Manny", said the curly haired one with a smile on her face.

"I'm Casey McDonald, nice to meet you both", Casey said shaking both of their hands.

"So, are you from Toronto", Emma asked

"No, I'm from London, Ontario. In fact, my family and I just moved here yesterday"

"So tomorrow's your first day at Degrassi", Manny inquired

"Yep, I'm starting my senior year tomorrow"

"Really, so are we", Emma replied

"Cool", Casey said

"Anyways, we were wondering if you would like to hang out with us today. You, so we can show you around town, maybe grab a bight to eat", Emma suggested

In Casey's mind, the choir ahh started. She already had made two new friends, and she had only been there for 18 hours. She was about to say yeah when she remembered someone; Lizzie.

"Sorry guys, but my little sister still Lizzie still hasn't met anybody yet, and I would feel kind of guilty leaving her here by herself"

"How old is your sister", Manny asked, her head jerking up

"14, why" Casey asked, slightly confused

"Because, I have a sister that's only a year older. Maybe we could get them to hang out together", Manny said with enthusiasm in her voice

"That's a great idea Manny, let me get Lizzie up and dressed and we'll meet you on my porch in a half an hour"

""Perfect, see ya in 30 minutes", Manny said as she and Emma bounded down her porch stairs

Lizzie's POV

"Are you serious", I asked my sister for the 4th time even though I knew what her answer was going to be.

"Yes Lizzie, for the fourth time, you are going to have a new friend before school year starts, but if you ask again, I can make sure it doesn't happen", Casey said in a mock serious voice, yet it was very convincing

"Fine, let's just get ready to meet up with them", I supposed

"Good Idea", Casey replied. And with that, I entered my bathroom while Casey entered hers to get ready.

(10 minutes later)

I was the first one downstairs

Casey was still trying to figure out what to wear while I had decided on wearing a pair of extremely light jeans with a baby blue henley top and my uggs.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, my sister came down the stairs wearing a blue, black, and white plaid skirt and a white polo shirt. That's Casey for you, always choosing to wear a skirt instead of a comfortable pair of jeans. Oh well.

Anyway, as soon as Casey came down the stairs the doorbell rang, and Casey ran to get it as I followed her to the door.

"Hey Manny", my sister greeted to one of her new friends

"Hey Case" Manny greeted back "and you must be Lizzie", she said to me

"Yup, that's me"

"I'm Manny Santos and this is my friend Emma Nelson", she said as she pointed to a blonde who waved at me.

"Nice to meet you", I said politely, even though I was kind of anxious to meet my possible first friend in Toronto.

"Anyways, Lizzie, this is my sister Sabrina, Sabrina meet Lizzie" Manny introduced as she pointed to a brunette with wavy hair and a side bang

Sabrina was wearing a dark denim miniskirt with black leggings, and navy tank top with ballet flats. From first looking at her, I guessed that she was the popular girl who got along with everyone and lived up to everybody's expectations, just like my sister. I also noticed that she had a Brazil Dance Academy sweatshirt in her arms, so obviously she was a dancer. I decided to ask her how she got the sweatshirt.

"Oh, This old thing. I attended the dance academy so I got it for free.", Sabrina responded.

"So are you from Brazil or something", I asked out of curiosity.

"No I was born and raised in Canada, but my sister and parents were born in The Philippines. When I was in the fourth grade, I got recruited to go to BDA (Brazil Dance Academy) so I went and stayed there up until half of my freshman year, which was last year," she explained

"So you're a sophomore now", I don't know where all these questions were coming from. I'm usually the type of person who doesn't talk unless I'm talked to, but now look at me, I won't shut up!

"Yep, are you?", Sabrina asked me

"No, this is going to be my first year of high school. I'm super psyched", I told her

"Yeah the first year of high school is exciting for like the first day, but then our brains realize that it's still school and then it becomes boring again", she said with a chuckle.

I had to laugh at that. I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Dinner with the VenturiMcDonalds

WOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!! I am an evil person. I just realized its been like a year since I last updated. Sorry, I've been sidetracked. Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter of Toronto Here We Come! Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Don't rub it in.

*****Casey's POV*****

I'm so glad that Liz has made a friend. Her and Sabrina seem to be having fun together.

"Alright, who is ready to go to The Dot", Emma yelled, which was soon followed by Manny and Sabrina yelling "Me".

"Umm, what's The Dot", Lizzie asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"It's the local hangout around here. Me and Em usually go there to get coffee, while Sabrina on the other hand goes there to see Spinner", Manny said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Manny", Sabrina said sharply

"Who's Spinner", Lizzie asked, yet again taking the words out of my mouth. It's really weird how she does that.

"Well his real name is Gavin, but everyone calls him Spinner. He's a really sweet guy and everything, but he gets himself into trouble sometimes", Manny said.

"The part that my sister left out is that he is super cute", Sabrina said with a dopey, love struck look on her face. "Anyways, who's ready to get going?"

This time we all cheered, as me, Lizzie, Manny, Emma, and Sabrina headed down the street.

*****Sabrina's POV*****

As soon as we walked through the doors the first person that I noticed immediately (besides Spinner, of course) was one of my best friends, Mia Jones.

"Manny, have Lizzie and Casey met Mia yet", I asked my sister in a hushed tone.

"No, and they haven't met Darcy either", she replied, as she headed towards the table they were sitting at.

"Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to Casey and Lizzie McDonald. They're from London, Ontario, so obviously tommorow will be their first day at Degrassi", Manny said to both of them.

"Hi, I'm Mia Jones", Mia introduced herself with a smile.

"And I'm Darcy Edwards", Darcy said, looking up from her cheer uniform catalog. It was obvious that she was looking for the new Spirit Squad uniforms.

"Hey Darcy, did you find anything yet?" Manny inquired in her naturally peppy voice.

"Uhh, yeah actually. Here, look." Darcy replied handing my sister the book.

"OMG, I love it. Brina come here and look", She called to me.

"Ohmigosh". What I was looking at was the cutest cheerleading uniform I ever saw. It was panther blue (considering that we are the panthers), had a white pinstripe going around the edge of the skirt and the tank top sleeves, and to top it off, had the team name outlined in gold on the front of the shirt.

"I know, isn't it cute, I think it would be perfect for Spirit Squad", Mia piped in.

"What's Spirit Squad?" Casey asked

"It's basically our school cheerleading squad which Darcy, Manny, Mia, and I are apart of." I quickly filled her in, still gazing at our future uniforms.

"That sounds cool, are you guys holding tryouts soon?" Casey questioned

"Actually, we are," Darcy responded, "Tomorrow to be exact. Would you be interested?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Casey replied.

"How about you Liz, will you try out too?" I looked at my new friend, giving her the puppy dog pout, which immediately worked,

"Fine." She stated, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Yay!" I squealed as I gave her a tight squeeze, "You are going to have so much fun, I promise".

At that moment, Spinner came over to the table with a double-fudge mocha latté, which just happens to be my fave drink.

"Here ya go, Sabrina." Spinner said, handing me the drink. I am almost completely positive that there are hearts in my eyes right now.

"Aww thanks Spin, but I don't have any money on me right now so I can't pay." I said, attempting to hand back the latté.

"Don't worry about it, this one's on the house." He confirmed, putting the hot drink back into my hands and winking as he left the table.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's going to be Mrs. Sabrina Mason pretty soon!" Manny joked.

"That was unbelievable." Darcy said, dazed

"Yeah, wasn't it?" I agreed

"Yeah, I ordered a vanilla bean coolata 45 minutes ago, and I still haven't gotten it yet." I gave her the 'are you serious' look, and she quickly added "I was just kidding, mostly!" She said the last word under her breath, and I couldn't help but laugh. Pretty soon, after I was done with my latté, we all left in a huge group and began talking about what we expected our first day back at school to be like. After all of us said our predictions (ex. fighting with Holly J. Sinclair was mine), Casey began to speak.

"Hey guys, how would you all like to have dinner at my place to night? I'm sure my parents would love to meet Liz and I's new friends." She suggested.

"I'm up to it." Emma said nodding her head.

"Us too." Mia and Darcy chimed in.

"That sounds good to us, right Bri?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, why not." I responded.

"Great, let's go." Lizzie said, leading the way.

We walked for about 5 minutes until we arrived back at their house, which now had cars in the driveway. We all walked through the door and followed Casey and Lizzie into the dining room where their family was peacefully eating.

"Guys, this is our family," Lizzie started, "That's my mom Nora, my stepdad George, my stepbrothers Derek and Edwin, and my stepsister Marti."

"Yeah, and mom, George, these are our friends. That's Emma, that's Manny, that's Darcy, that's Mia, and that's Sabrina." Casey finished.

"Nice to meet you all," George and Nora said standing up and shaking each of our hands

"Same here," I replied.

"Liz and I were wondering if they could join us for dinner tonight." Casey said, explaining why we were here.

"Sure, there's enough meatloaf to go around!" Nora exclaimed as she ushered us into the empty seats around the oval table.

As I began to chow down, Marti turned to me. I figured she had something to say, so I turned around and gave her my full attention.

"You're pretty," she said in her high-pitched voice.

"Aww, thank you sweetie." I said, flattered. I figured soon enough she would give everyone at the table compliments, cause that's the kind of little girl she looked like.

"Edwin," Marti started, "Don't you think Sabrina's pretty, too? I think you should ask her out, and then you guys should get married"

The whole table went silent as my cheeks turned an undeniable fire engine red, and Edwin began choking on his piece of meatloaf.

I mean really he wasn't bad looking; he was actually pretty hot. But Spinner was the one I was supposed to be with, right?

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Derek give Edwin a final thrust of the Heimlich Maneuver, and a huge chunk of meatloaf fly onto Casey's face.

"DE-REK," Casey screamed in a voice so loud I thought the snow on Mount Everest would fall and cause a devastating avalanche in that poor village in Nepal. But that's besides the point. The look on her face was so priceless I had to attempt to stifle a laugh. Yeah that didn't turn out so well. In a matter of moments I was doubling over my plate, cracking up. A few seconds later, I heard a deeper, more masculine laugh. I looked up and saw Derek banging his fists down on the table, trying to catch his breath to calm down, but not really succeeding.

"Sabrina, don't encourage him!" Casey hiss-whined from her seat. Geez, didn't she know how to laugh at herself when something embarrassing happened?

"I'm not- ha- laughing at you Case- haha. I'm laugh- ha- ing because I just remembered this funny epi- ha- sode of 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' that I saw yesterday-tehehehe. Did you ever see the one where Uncle Phil gets that death threat, and then Carlton buys Safety Guy, and then they meet Juggles the clown, and he's all like psycho and he throws Safety Guy out the window, and Carlton gets all upset, and when they get to the courthouse Juggles turns it into a circus and then Will's all like ' You suck" and it turns out the bomb on Juggles' chest fake and he gets arrested?" I got that lie out as soon as i could because I didn't wanna laugh in her face again.

"Yeah that episode was hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing," Derek screeched while laughing his head off again.

"I know, right!" I began laughing with him, not caring what looks we got from the people around us.

"Wow, you two are way beyond cuckoo bananas," Manny said, beginning to laugh with us.

One by one, everyone at the table began to laugh. After Manny was Mia, then Darcy, then Marti, Emma, Lizzie, Edwin, George and Nora. Casey was the only person that still had a straight face, and it seemed as if she was getting annoyed by how we were acting.

"Guys calm down, NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. What was with this chick and yelling? Anyway, when she shouted at us we became silenced, and she continued to talk.

"Now, since Liz and I are going to be trying out for spirit squad, why don't you guys show us your routine." She suggested

"Okay, but do you guys have a room wit more space?" Darcy asked politely.

"Sure, right this way girls." Nora led us to the still empty living room and we began to stretch. As soon as everyone was in the room, we began our routine.

"Ready?"

"Okay!"

Darcy, Manny, Mia, and I began our cheer as Gimme More blasted through the speakers of Manny's iPod. After our opening dance sequence, Mia and I started our tumbling while my sister and Darcy continued what they were doing. We both did perfectly timed aerial cartwheels and back tucks, as well as round offs and front handsprings. As the song came to a close, Mia and I went into back walkovers that landed in a split, just as Manny and Darcy finished in their heel stretches. We waited anxiously for what everyone thought of our performance.

"Oh my God." came the awe filled whispers of Edwin and Derek. I noticed when I looked up that Edwin's eyes were looked on me and no one else... and now I'm blushing like an idiot again. Man, why is this happening to me.

"I told they were amazing." Emma chimed in with a huge grin on her face.

"That was beyond amazing!"

"It was phenomenal!"

"It was absolutely flawless!"

I couldn't tell exactly who was talking because I was still lost in Edwin's gaze. His deep, kind, chocolate eyes; his messy, dark brown hair; his ohmigosh I need to stop! I like Spinner, not Edwin... even though those words were getting harder and harder to believe.

"Thanks for having us over Mr. and Mrs. Venturi. Dinner was great." I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard this and figured it was time for us to get going.

"Your welcome, sweetie. You guys can come back whenever you want to." Nora was so nice. Casey, Lizzie, Derek, Edwin, and Marti are lucky to have her as a mom.

"We're gonna hold you to that. Bye guys!" Darcy giggled as she walked out of the house and continued down the street. Did I mention she only lives like, five houses down from them? How lucky is that?

"Yeah, bye." Mia, Manny and Emma said as they followed Darcy's example and they too, walked out the door, leaving me to stand there awkwardly. I'm seriously considering why I'm friends with them, because they always ditch me. Ughh, it's so annoying.

"Well I guess I'll go now," I said slowly as I walked backwards and reached for the door.

"Sabrina, wait!" I whirled around and saw that Derek was the one who called after me.

"Yeah?" I asked, truly curious. He didn't seem like he was one to call after girls; it seemed that girls called after him.

"That was pretty cool how you weren't afraid to laugh at Casey. Usually her friends try to calm her down and all that crap." He said this with an air of nonchalance.

"Yeah, why is she so high-strung anyway? I mean it was just a joke." I chuckled

"No one knows..." he trailed off as he looked into the distance like the guy from the Twilight Zone, and I busted out laughing again, "But what I do know is that you got my respect, which is actually a huge accomplishment. So... friends?" He sounded vulnerable when he asked this, like he was afraid I was gonna say no or something, and I caught a glimpse of a whole other side of him.

"Most definitely." I stated proudly as I held out my fist for a 'pound it', which was happily returned; "I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow at school right?"

"Eh, maybe, see ya later though." He said, but earned curious glares from George and Nora and began rethinking his answer. "I mean, uhh, you will positively see me tomorrow." He gave a crooked smile, and I gave one right back.

"Okay, later then." As I walked out of the house and towards my own, I became consumed in my thoughts. _I made three new friends to add to my list of like, two hundred eighty-eight, so that's a good thing. And I got two new recruits for the Spirit Squad, which is another plus, but what about Edwin and Spinner. They're both cute, and they're both super nice... UGHHH THIS IS SO DIFFICULT!! I know, I won't think about this right now; I'll come back to it later. Right now; however, is a very good time for ice cream, so I'll head over to Rita's. And since Manny left me to fend for myself, she ain't getting any, so screw her. Ahhh, it's good being a little sister sometimes. _

A/N: Here you go guys. Looks like Sabrina's suffering with an inner conflict. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update; my life is hectic. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter =]]

P.S. I'm now sharing this account with my cousin Katya (because she's to freaking lazy to make her own, yeah I called you lazy Katy ;P) so she wanted me to tell you about her new story she's writing. It's an Avatar story so read it if you like the show. It's gonna be posted soon

P.P.S. Did anyone else no that the Kansas City in Kansas is the same one that's in Missouri? I like, just found that out because I was all like 'Daddy, why are there two Kansas City's' and he was all like 'It's in both' and I was like 'No way!' and he was like 'Yes... way?' and the he walked away. I know this has nothing to do with the story... or any story in general but I thought I should just share that geography fact with you, just incase you have a test (like I did because that was the only reason I wanted to know. Well Bye =]


End file.
